The present disclosure relates to a system and a method of controlling an imaging direction and an angle of view of a camera.
As demand for a portable electronic apparatuses such as a smartphones and a tablet personal computers (PCs) has increased, camera modules have been increasingly provided in such portable electronic apparatuses.
Generally, an image capturing device such as a camera included in such a portable electronic apparatus includes an optical system capturing an image, a sensor unit, and an image processing device reconfiguring the image.
However, when a still image or video is captured using the image capturing device, an imaging direction and an angle of view of the image capturing device may not coincide with a line of sight and a viewing angle of eyes of a user, a difference between an image imaged by the image capturing device such as the camera and an image actually viewed by a person may be present.
Therefore, research into a technology of allowing an image actually viewed by a person and a captured image to coincide with each other to allow an object to be continuously viewed is required.
Patent Document 1 is provided as related art.